Go Away Big Green Mikey!
by Aaron Smiley
Summary: I've got major homework to do, but Mike won't leave me alone. So I had to get him out of my system. I couldn't think of a catchy title so whatever. I have to get back to my work. One shot.


Disclaimer: I do not Own Mikey or any other charcter mentioned in this story. I do, however, own the computer, the homework(anyone want it? Up for grabs!), the cookies (Anyone?), and the potholder glovey things. (Oh yeah, and Aaron, too)

_Author's note: Oops! I've written another oneshot instead of working on Overflow. My bad. I did get half of chapter three done! but I'm stuck again,__ so whddaya know I've written yet another 'Author+Turtle' fic. Although technically it's not me in there, it's Aaron, my character, who happens to be a TMNT fanfic author,too. (Cue Twilight Zone music). I know, I know. You're sitting there Screaming "No! Aaron not anothe one!" and pulling out your hair, so before you become quite bald, at least finish this Author's note. I thought I heard some people complaing about 'Author+Turtle' stories and I think I even read that Author insertion stories are not allowed, but I've read plenty of them and love them! So, I figure, technically I'm not inserting myself, There are plenty of other 'Author+Turtle' (Golly, I gotta figure out the actual name for this genre) Stories and if they were all banned they'd all have to be taken down, and for all you groping around for you hair I figure, just cuz I post it doesn't mean you have to read it. Although I'd greatly appreciate it if you do. I'd appreciate it even more if you'd review! (Hey I rhymed!). So without any further ado (Hey I did it again!) (Ok, stopping now.)... Enjoy!  
_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...(the clickity-clack sounds of Aaron typing is heard)

...(More clickity-clack) _clickity-clack clickity-clack clickity-clack clickity-clack._

(She stops abruptly as she hears a small noise, looks around warily and resumes typing)

..._clickity-clack clickity-clack clickity-clack clickity-clack clickity-clack clickity-clack _

(Without looking away from her work on the computer screen she says to the apparently empty room)  
"I know you're there Mike."

(Mike drops down from the ceiling out of nowhere where he was hiding)  
"Awww! How'd you know."

"I've got a little brother. After 50 too many scare attempts I've developed a sixth sense."

"Really?"

"No. I thought there was a light smell of pizza in the air and then I thought I caught a glimpse of your bandana tails."

"Oh." ... "Hey, what're you writing?"  
(He peers over her shoulder)

"Anything about me?"

"No. As a matter of fact, I'm trying to get my history outlines finished. I only have one more day till school starts and I still have two more outlines to type plus I have 110 vocabulary word to print out onto note cards, Then I have three movie Summaries to write for Extra Credit and then I have a book to read for English. So I'd actually appreciate it if you le-"

"What? You mean your not writing stories about us?"  
(Mike looks at Aaron aghast)

"There's no time. Besides I'm stuck in the one I'm writing now. Stupid writer's block. So now I don't want to move on to a new story cuz I don't want this one to stay forever unfinished, but on the other hand I've got some stories started and some really good for new stories."

"You mean one without you in it?"

She glares at Mike.

"And what is _that _supposed to mean?"

"Ever notice that you're in most, if not all, your stories. And that some aren't even stories they're just conversations with us."

"Hey, The Forbidden Meadow was gonna be a story but Raph messed that up, that wasn't _my_ fault!"

"Surrrre! All that food falling from the sky had nothing todo with you. Besides you were still in that."

"I was trying to nararate -er narrate -er ...whatever"

"You were still in it,"

(Aaron glares at Mikey)"You want a giant cherry to fall on top of you? Followed by giant amounts of ice cream, chocolate suace and whipped cream?"

"Um... How is that a threat?"

"Oh right, You're Mikey, What was I thinking?" 

(Mike smiles smugly)  
"I think you've got an ego problem as big as Raph's."

"Do Not! For you're information I have six other stories in the making."

"Three of which include you."

"Shut-it."

"I'm just saying..."

"I said shut-it."  
(Aaron glares at Mike and opens another document on her computer.)

"Now what are you writing."

"I'm taking a break and trying to write a humor piece with Don-"

"And you."

(Aaron irritably closes the window and opens another file)

"What now?"

"This one has Raph in a romance story."

(Mike looks at her)  
"He's gonna kill you..."

"Not if he doesn't find out..."  
(Aaron smiles mischievously, glances at Mike, and pulls up another file)

"Now what?"

"I'm not totally sure what I'm doing with this one I'm just going to add some notes to the end for later in case I come back to it."

(Mike peers even closer to the screen)

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that."  
(Aaron tries to peer around his head)

"You put Don in a romance?... With April!"

"Hey, I'm not the first one to try it! Besides they'd look cute together don't you think?"

"Now Casey's going to kill you."

"That blockhead's going to have to catch me first."  
(Aaron resumes typing)

"Got any stories about me?"

"No."

"Really?"

(She shrugs)  
"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I dunno... I just haven't thought of any good stories to center around you, yet."

"Will you make me a story?"  
(Mike makes a sad puppy face)  
"Please!"

"No Mike, I've got to get back to my homework, I've wasted enough time as it is!"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease! Pleeeeeeeeee-"

"No, Mike, I need to get back to my work and you need to leave."

(Mike stops making his puppy face, sniffs the air, and looks around)  
"Is something burning?"

(Aaron's eyes widen in shock)  
"Omigosh! My cookies!"  
(She jumps up from the computer and dashes off to the kitchen)

(Mike looks at the empty computer seat and open computer. Leans to look out the doorway to make sure Aaron's gone then slides in front of the key board and begins typing)

(Eventually Aaron comes back to check on Mikey. She's still wearing potholder gloves on her hands)  
"What are you doing?"

"Giving me a story."

"But that's just our conversation."

"So? With a click here...and an adjustment there, it is now...a story."

(He performs various clicking and adjusting activities)

"What happened to 'conversations with us aren't stories'."

(Mike smiles smugly)  
"A true writer can change his mind whenever he feels like it."  
(He finishes posting the story and exits the Internet. The screen goes back to the desktop)

(Aaron gets back on the computer and looks at the empty Desktop for a second)  
"Mike, Where are my outlines?"

"Huh?"

"Where are my history outlines? I had them open on the desktop and I hadn't saved any of them, yet."

(Mike looks a little worried)  
"What do you mean, you didn't save them, yet?"

"I mean I didn't save them, yet. I was waiting until I printed them all up. My computer never crashes so I had nothing to worry about."  
(Aaron comes to a realization; her eyes widen again in shock, and then she narrows her eyes as she fumed)  
"You deleted them didn't you!"

"Um...heh heh, you know what? I'm gonna leave now and give you that peace and quiet, cause you're gonna need it."  
(He starts backing away towards the door)

"Michelangelo!"

(Mikey makes a break for it and Aaron tears after him and starts attacking him with her potholder hands)

**Moral(s) of the Story: **

-Never bake cookies while working on the computer.

-Never leave a Ninja turtle alone with your computer.

-Always save your work whether you think you need to or not.

-Remove potholders from hands if you actually wish to hurt the certain idiot Ninja Turtle who deleted your hard work.

-Oh! And always have Mikey type up your reports. He turned out to be a very fast typist. Especially when a certain female author's wrath is upon him.


End file.
